Automatic coin operated machines are known for taking pictures of persons for passport or visa photographs or for portrait or other purposes. These known machines comprise a booth containing an adjustable seat positioned in front of a box structure containing a camera concealed behind a reflective glass panel. After actuating the machine by insertion of a coin into a coin mechanism one or more photographs are automatically taken of a person sitting on the seat. The photographs are developed and printed by equipment within the box structure and prints are delivered through a slot in an outer wall of the booth.
With this arrangement, due to the use of a photographic camera and a chemical developing and printing process, limitations are imposed, in practice, on the versatility of the machine and the speed with which prints of pictures taken can be delivered to the user.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved automatic picture taking machine with which it is possible to achieve considerable versatility and fast picture delivery.